In a conventional transistor a gate is separated from the source and drain by a dielectric layer. When a sufficient voltage level is applied to the gate the transistor turns on and current flows between the source and the drain of the transistor. In a similar manner, when conductors of integrated circuits pass over dielectric layers located above adjacent n-wells or diffusion regions they can cause leakage current to flow between the n-wells or between the diffusion regions. This leakage current is very undesirable.
It is well known in the art of semiconductor fabrication that dielectric layers formed from organic sources can have shifts in their threshold voltage due to impurities in the dielectric material. The impurities are present in the layer because of the organic processes, such as ozone-TEOS based chemistry, which are used to form the material of the dielectric layer.
It is also known for the impurities in the dielectric layer to diffuse and collect at interfaces close to the substrate during high temperature processing steps performed after deposition of dielectric material formed with organometallic precursors. This diffusion can seriously degrade integrated circuit operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to. provide a process for forming dielectric material for semiconductor fabrication using organic chemistry such as ozone-TEOS based chemistry and organometallic precursors which leave undesirable impurities in the dielectric material.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate or reduce threshold voltage shift caused by impurities that are a consequence of the organic processes for forming the dielectric layer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a process for BPSG films that are thicker than at least 5 KA.
It is a further object of the present invention to prevent the problems associated with diffusion of impurities in dielectric layers to interfaces near the surface of the substrate.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and claims which follow or may be learned by the practice of the invention.